<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12DaysofJATP - Never say the Holiday by LWhoScribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064412">12DaysofJATP - Never say the Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles'>LWhoScribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12DaysofJATP, Batman References, Christmas Fluff, Haunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!</p><p>Challenge prompt:  Write a holiday scene without ever naming the holiday. </p><p>Murray Casserole to all and to all a Good Night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12DaysofJATP - Never say the Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos watched from the top of the stairs, kicking himself for not grabbing his tablet. He’d only wanted a glass of water and hadn’t thought he might see anything, but he should have known better. It was the perfect hour for ghost activity! Everyone knew that!</p><p>A string of garland flew past and tangled on the coat rack.</p><p>The lights in the living room flickered on and off and Carlos could hear the switch clicking up and down.</p><p>There was a heavy <em>thunk</em> as a tree appeared from the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the ghosts were decorating. He even thought he could hear someone humming “Jingle Bells.”</p><p>But clearly he did know better. The ghosts would not fool him. This could only be mischief of the supernatural kind.</p><p>While he now knew the ghosts were Julie’s boy band, that didn’t mean he was ready to trust them, and it looked like he was right to be suspicious. Here they were in the middle of the night doing all kinds of things!</p><p>He watched the garland untangle itself and land above one of the windows. The couch shuffled to the left as the arm chair scooted to the right, and suddenly the tree was flying full Superman into the gap made in the corner. The blinds made a crunching sound as the tree tilted and crashed against the closed curtains. Carlos was amazed his dad and sister weren’t waking up with all the noise.</p><p>
  <em>“Jingle bells, Batman smells—,”</em>
</p><p>One soft voice came from the corner with the tree as it righted itself.</p><p><em>“Robin laid an egg,”</em> came another giggling voice that seemed to be traveling with a box sliding across the floor. Carlos recognized it as the one his dad kept the string lights in and began to doubt the ghosts’ intentions.</p><p><em>“The Batmobile lost its’ wheels,”</em> a third voice sounded at the bottom of the stairs making Carlos jump and pull his feet closer into the shadows. He watched as a wide, red ribbon began to snake its way up the rail on one side, weaving in and out between the posts.</p><p><em>“And the Joker did ballet!” </em>All three finished off.</p><p>Carlos waited as a second ribbon wound back down the rail on the other side and shiny balls and bells were going onto the tree, now upright, if a little lopsided.</p><p>He’s seen enough, he thought, and almost been caught. As quickly and quietly as he dared, he scrambled back to his room, back to his bed, and back to safety. He didn’t know what kind of ghosts these were, but nothing he’d seen on youtube had prepared him for any of this.</p><p>Just as Carlos was drifting off, listening to the things going jingle and bump in the night, his door creaked open, letting in a single beam of light from the hall. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, mentally running through every prayer he could remember, which was maybe two, two and a half, but still. He would not be possessed tonight!</p><p>He heard the clink of something setting down on his nightstand and then a smaller tap. When the light in the hall went off again, he opened one eye. There beside his bed was a glass of water and a single candy cane with a note that simply read, “Murray Casserole.”</p><p>It was a little strange, but maybe it was still nice. Carlos drank the water and went to sleep singing a song to himself the tune on “Jingle Bells”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>